Excavate
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Sonic may not be into archeology like a particular pink friend, but you could say he was interested in at least one of the two. And when she takes him on an excavation trip, maybe a little digging could actually help him. Then again, so could a little jealousy. (Boom SonAmy.)
1. Trip

"It'll be great, Sonic." The pink hedgehog danced around the blue one a little, while he sat in his hammock.

"How so?" His finger ran underneath his nose, showing his boredom with the current situation.

"Don't you see? Archeology... Well, it's a big part of who I am. And this is quite the find, they've never seen anything like this before. But I can't go alone. And I don't know anyone better to trust than you. You'll keep me safe."

"But what if egg-breath decides to attack while I'm gone?"

"Tails can handle it... He's incredibly smart. Give him the chance to prove himself, he doesn't get enough of them to begin with."

"But I'm the speed, and you're the... Rationality."

"And strength!"

"Yeah, you're also the strength along with Knucklehead. You expect me to leave only a portion of my team here to defend?"

"Tails has enough rationality to cover for me, and Knuckles has the strength. And well, you've seen the things Tails has invented. I mean, they may not be AS fast as you, but they are certainly fast."

"But-"

"Sonic, you needn't worry about them. They'll be fine."

"Alright, okay. I'll go with you."

Suddenly he was swooped into a big bear hug, one that most strangled him, "Oh, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

His own arms wrapped around her, a smile coming to his face and a tinge of a blush dusting his cheeks. "I have a slight idea. Especially since I can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry..." She pulled herself away from him, giving him a bashful grin. "Thanks again."

_._._._._._._

"Oh, look at this place." He pulled his backpack up closer to his shoulder. Well, it wasn't really his backpack, more so one Amy handed to him a week before they left telling him she had filled it with things he'll need on the expedition.

He remembered the it pretty well...

 _"Here." A blue, black, and silver bag was pressed into his arms._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"It's a backpack."_

 _"I can see that, but why do I need it? All I wear is sports tape and this handsome neckerchief."_

 _"Yeah... Handsome."_

"Handsome..." The word was mumbled under his breath, but still caused the girl to look back at him.

"You think this place is handsome?"

"What? Ah, no." He suddenly stood up straighter, averting his eyes from hers. "Let's just find this site... Shall we?"

_._._._._._._

Of course they walked for hours. Amy walked slightly ahead of him, and he could tell she was growing extremely weary of his constant complaining, but he couldn't help it. Would it be wrong of him to say he thought she was hilarious when she was mad? Well, only when said anger wasn't geared towards him.

If that mallet had your name written on it, you were screwed- to put it lightly. A slight chuckle escaped him, though he was lucky she completely ignored it. Rather, she stopped in front of him, confusion spread across her face.

"What's'a matter, Ames?"

"Look at this. The map makes no sense! The road doesn't exist!"

His eyes scanned the map, and then the area around them. "Did you read the map wrong?"

Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say, as the pink hedgehog turned to him with offense slapped across her whole demeanor. "Sonic, I read maps all the time. You're the one who couldn't even get yourself through the forest. Sticks and I had to save your sorry butt." She jabbed a finger into his chest, which was actually quite a painful experience. Though he had definitely experienced worse.

"Hey, I could have easily done it. Me and Knux-"

"Knux and I-"

"Whatever! Point is, we wanted to see if you and Sticks could do it. It'd be too easy if you just followed two masters like me and Knucklehead."

She sighed in exasperation at his misuse of the exact same thing she had just corrected him on. "Just accept your defeat. I did not read the map wrong."

"Well, then where are we?"

"Obviously, we're right here." She pointed her finger to a spot on the map, "The problem is, the road we are supposed to take from here... Doesn't. Seem. To. EXIST."

"Why don't we just ask that guy over there?"

"Finally, you have a good idea."

He crossed his arms, walking with his friend to the red hedgehog across the street. He did seem to be the exploring type. And who knew, maybe he was working on the excavation site himself. Either way, he didn't really think it'd hurt to ask for directions. The sooner they were done here, the sooner he could rest in his hammock again. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

 **A/N: Ahhhhhhhh... I dunno, random idea that popped into my head, and I decided, "Heck, let's do it." It's been there for like three days now, and since I've been into archeological fandoms lately, (Professor Layton, for example) I thought it would be a cool little thingy. Even if it's not really canon canon, I think it's a cute little cheesy concept.**


	2. Jealousy

"Excuse me sir. Do you know the way to the excavation site in this town?" Amy pulled Sonic up to another hedgehog leaning against a pole, reading a newspaper.

The man brought his eyes from the text up to her, and his jaw visibly dropped. "Um..."

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, the man grabbed her hand, leaning down and kissing it.

"I'd be honored to help such a beautiful young goddess like yourself."

Color suffused across her face, "Uh-um... T-thank you. But I'd just like to know where the site is..."

"Nonsense! I insist you let me take you there personally."

Sonic felt as if he wasn't even anywhere near the situation, neither of the two were even acknowledging his existence. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his chest and catching the attention of his companion and the stranger.

"Ah... Who's this? A boyfriend, maybe?" He sounded slightly disappointed by his possible discovery.

"Oh, no. He's just a really good friend of mine." Sonic had no idea why, but it kinda dampened his mood when she said the word friend. He had kinda wish she lied. She seemed to be oblivious to the blatant flirting of the hedgehog. And it honestly pissed him off.

"So, shall we be going then, Ames?" He flashed her an award winning smile, the one he usually used when he wanted a girl to like him- though it wasn't an often thing- it had never failed him before.

She smiled back, giving him a sure before following- or rather walking alongside- the red hedgehog.

_._._._._._._

"So... You know where this excavation site it?"

"Oh, of course. I'm one of the archeologists working on it. John is the name. And might I ask who you are?"

"Um, I'm Amy, Amy Rose. And this," she motioned to the slightly pouty blue hedgehog behind the two of them, "Is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ah, well, it's very nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out, allowing Amy to take it and shake it, and then proceeded to do the same with Sonic. The only difference was, Sonic simply looked at the hand and huffed. "Oh- um... Not the hand shaking type?"

"Somethin' like that."

John turned his head back to Amy, "And might I ask as to why a beautiful lady such as yourself needs to find this site?"

"Oh, well... I got called out here because I'm an archeologist too."

"No way. Pretty girls like you are never archeologists."

Sonic held back a growl at the noticeable blush on his friend's face. He didn't like this hedgehog, he was getting too close to Amy for comfort. And it became literal, as he started walking only about an inch away from the girl, smirking at her fluster.

So, Sonic decided to take matters into his own hands, and walked forward, pressing his fingers into the space between them and pushing them apart so he could walk between them. "So, John," animosity laced the name as he spoke, "We close to this site? We've been walking for a while now."

"Oh, yes, it's right there." The group stopped, looking over at a group of people digging at the ground in front of an open cave.

"So that's where the inscriptions are, huh?" Amy spoke in a fascinated tone, and Sonic couldn't help but smile at her as if she was a young girl in a candy shop.

"Exactly. And I suppose we better get over there, huh?" John spoke, and it immediately broke Sonic's mood. He did not like this hedgehog. Not one bit.

_._._._._._._

"This is where you and your friend will be staying, Miss Rose." A young fox led the two to their own tent, sent up with two cots and a table in the corner. She was one of the more renowned archeologist's assistants, and Sonic found himself liking the fact that she was more friendly rather than flirty. He still couldn't get that stupid hedgehog out of his mind, and he was sure it was going to ruin this trip even more for him.

Once Amy had thanked her, and the fox had left, Amy turned back to him. "Well, I suppose you don't really want to stay in this tent the entire time we're here, so... I guess, feel free to run. John already offered to take me into the cave, so... I think I'm set."

"Wait a minute, I came on this trip so I could protect you. I'm going in with you." There was no way in heck, for all the chili dogs in the universe, was he gonna let Amy be alone with that hog.

"Really? Thanks." And with that, they were off.

 **A/N: Sonic is jealous~~ Anyways, I think I'm going to be skipping back and forth between this story and Criminal for now, so it's not going to be daily updates per story. But thank you for reading, and if you want, leave me a review telling me how I did, I would love to see it.**


	3. Underground

"Oh my... Sonic, look at this." She stopped down, kneeling in front of sparkling water. "It's an underground lake. Isn't it beautiful?"

The red hedgehog kneeled next to her, dipping his finger in the cold water. "Ah, yes. I haven't been this far into the cavern. Would you look at that?"

Sonic held back a groan of disapproval, and knelt on the other side of his pink companion, "What's that?" He pointed at an off white thing moving.

"Oh! Yeah, fish live down here too." She quickly swiped her glove off before dipping her hand in the water next to one of the fish, whom didn't seem to react as Sonic thought he would. It remained next to her hand for a few seconds before bumping into it and hurriedly swimming off. "They're blind since there's no need to see this far down where no sunlight hits."

Sonic just admired her for a moment, actually forgetting John was even there. "That's... Kind of cool."

"Yeah, and even still, without sunlight... Doesn't it just seem to shine? Almost as if it's just an isolated lake in the middle of a clearing on a clear, moonlit night. Oh! And look over there." She got out of her kneeling position, and found her way to something he could faintly make out as green. "Even plants grow down here."

Sonic sat up, making his way over to the girl, "How does that work?"

"Instead of getting its food through photosynthesis, it eats nutrients from the ground. Cool, huh?"

"Yes, it is rather cool. But I suggest we keep going if we want to see the markings before too late. It already is getting kind of late, I fear we probably won't get to examine the ruins now. But at least we'll know our way."

Amy pushed herself away from Sonic, not even having noticed how close they had gotten. "You're right... Let's go, Sonic. Okay?" And even in the darkness, Sonic could still see a faint redness on her cheeks.

Oh, no. This guy... This was not going to fly.

However, what he didn't realize that the tint to her cheeks was not entirely caused by John. And only her childish embarrassment was playing that part. That and a little something about the closeness the two had shared moments before.

_._._._._._

They followed the red hedgehog as he led them to the area, though Amy walked somewhat by his side, eager to get to wherever they were going.

Sonic walked directly next to Amy, closer to her than John was. In fact, their hands would brush against each other every so often, to which Sonic found himself having to hold back a large grin. Her touch was just warm. And it was actually pretty cold down here in this cave. They had to travel a pretty big distance down.

"And, mi'lady. Here we are." Sonic wished he could just punch the red hedgehog. The animosity dripped from his being every time he spoke. Amy couldn't really have anything for this guy, could she?

"Oh my." She dragged her fingers across the wall, the very tips of her gloves collecting a thin coat of dust. "This is amazing." She never once brought her eyes off the wall. And though he'd never admit it out loud, Sonic was actually jealous of a wall. Jealous that it held her full, undivided attention.

They stayed there for s few moments until the red one of the three hedgehogs looked at his watch and spoke up, "We best be getting out of here. Tomorrow is a new day, as they say." And he turned around to walk out of the entrance.

And just as Amy began to follow, Sonic saw John step on a weird looking rock. The entire cavern started shaking, and looking up, he saw something coming.

No matter how much he hates this hedgehog, he couldn't help but, "JOHN! WATCH OUT!" And he lept, pushing him and John to the floor... To safety.

And only once they had figured they were safe... Did he come to the realization that now they and Amy were separated by a wall of rock.


	4. Someone Else

He threw himself against the wall, "Ames! Amy! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." The voice came clearly from the other side, "just... Maybe a little shaken."

"I... I'm gonna get you out of there, don't worry. Stand back... I'll spin dash it." He reared himself up until-

"WAIT! Don't do that. God, Sonic. Think with your head for a minute rather than your feet. If you spin dash this wall, there's a high chance the whole cave will collapse and we might die. It's a miracle it hasn't. I don't know if it's the same over there, but the ceiling in here got significantly closer to the ground."

"You might want to listen to her. I fear... We're going to have to sit and wait for the rescue team."

Sonic whipped his head around, looking at the red hedgehog. "Sit and wait? We're going to go get help for Amy."

"We're trapped too." He pointed behind himself to another pile of rocks and dirt.

He leaned his head against the wall separating him and Amy, unaware that she was doing the exact same. "Just sit tight, Ames... We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it."

_._._._._._._

"Anyways, the robot made all of us fight. Though it was mainly me and Amy, and Sticks and Knuckles fighting."

"Ah, so you two are part a bigger group of friends... Who fight... Who?"

"Eggman." The voice came from the other side of the wall, and Sonic had to stop a smile from coming onto his face. This was the first time she added to the conversation. And he had to admit, talking to this John guy wasn't actually all too bad. But of course, Sonic still felt like he needed to keep his distance from Amy.

"Ahh... I see."

_._._._._._._

"Hey, Ames... You still up?"

A few silent seconds passed before he heard her voice from the other side. "Yeah. I'm too cold to sleep." The tone her voice held was that of joking, but Sonic still felt as if he needed- more than anything on the planet- to gather her up in his arms and share some warmth. He pretty much pinpointed it to him also being cold and in desperate need of a chili dog. His stomach had told him about the latter nonstop for the past hour.

"If I were over there, and a gentleman, I'd give you my neckerchief."

She giggled, "That's sweet of you."

"I still can't believe that with all the traps Eggman has set for us, that we fell for this one."

"Actually, John fell for it."

"Speaking of this guy... Is it weird that... I don't really like him?"

There was another silence, and for a moment, Sonic actually thought that he screwed up. "Why not?"

This time, Sonic was silent, though he was just weighing out exactly what he didn't like about the guy. And the one conclusion he came to, he was afraid to admit... But Amy had this way of telling if you were lying, even if her back was turned to you. "I... Uh... Well... I don't like how he flirts with you. He's just worming his way too close for my comfort..."

"... Are you... Are you jealous?"

"No!" Sonic cursed himself, knowing he answered too fast.

"So you are... You don't have to worry about him, Sonic. I'm not interested."

"Oh, thank goodness..."

"Besides, I have someone else in mind already."

 **A/N: So... My birthday is next Friday. July 8th. Wow. Anyways, I got asked for more of this one, so I'm delivering, I guess. And Criminal... It's gonna be a long chapter... And I have no clue how I'm gonna go about it, so... That might take a WHILE. Anyways, enjoy!**


	5. Scared

He couldn't get anything out of her. After that comment, she refused to speak anymore. And if he were being honest with himself, all he wanted to do was find this guy and give him a good what for. If only he knew.

"Ames."

Nothing.

"Amy?"

Nothing.

"Amy please."

What do you know? Silence.

"Fine. You don't want to talk to me anymore, I see how it is."

If only he knew she was on the other side, leaning her back against the wall with her hands over her mouth. She didn't know if she was pleased or upset. The guy of your dreams is jealous because some guy is hitting on you? What kind of a joke is this? There was no way he liked her. No way.

But the silence trudged on, the only sound being dripping water. It was actually pretty calming. Calming enough that eventually the silence became peaceful. And the two hedgehogs found themselves sleeping against the wall of rock.

_._._._._._._

"You guys in there?" The faint sound of voices came from behind the rock wall, though to Sonic's dismay, it wasn't Amy's.

"Yeah. Yeah, there are three of us!" John yelled back through the wall, and for some reason... Sonic found he didn't want to strangle him. Knowing that Amy didn't have a thing for him somehow made it better, but then again... Who did she have a thing for? He knew for a fact that she had a thing for SOMEONE. Her comment last night was just pretty much her blatantly saying she had a crush on someone. Now Sonic had to find out who.

There was a few loud noises and the sound of rocks falling out of the way before a hole was revealed in the wall, and about three people came in. "Where's the third one of you?"

Sonic pointed to the wall he was leaning against, however still saying nothing. He swore he was going to find out who Amy liked and... Well, he was going to kick their butt. Amy was his girl, right? Didn't the hero always get the girls? Why was he considering Amy to be his girl?

She's just a friend. Or at least, that's what he told himself as he watched the three people dig into the wall, getting his "friend" out of her rocky prison.

And then there was the smile she flashed him, the one he didn't return. But instead, he turned, going through the hole in the first wall so he could get out. After this ordeal, he needed a nice long run. In the sun, too. It was freezing cold all night, and he didn't get cold.

_._._._._._._

And that's exactly what he did. Careful not to run near all the artifacts being catered to.

"Sonic, wait!" He turned around, meeting the link girl who was breathing slightly heavily. "Don't... Don't hate me."

"Hate you?" He laughed spitefully, "Why would I hate you?"

"Sonic please. I just... I'm scared."

"Amy Rose, scared? That's rich. You should be a comedian."

"Sonic, I'm serious. I'm... Scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared to tell you who I like."

"Are you scared I'm gonna beat them up or something?"

She was silent for a few moments, drawing her eyes down the the ground. Sonic took it as a cue and turned, starting to walk again. But she started walking alongside him. "Why would I be scared of that?"

"Because I would do it." His eyes were trained forward, and every part of his body was screaming for him to run. But there was a small part that only wanted to be next to her.

He couldn't fool anybody, he liked her.

"But then..."

"Then what?"

"Then you'd be beating yourself up."


	6. Contest

"You think I'm beating myself up over this? Why? Do you think they could beat me up? Who is it, Knuckles?"

"No! No. I don't like Knuckles. Why would you even think- Sonic, you read this whole thing wrong!"

"It couldn't possibly be Dave... We already got rid of Swifty... Eggman would be weird... Maybe Tail-"

"Sonic, stop!" She put herself in front of the hedgehog, hammer in hand. And in all honesty, she didn't know when she had summoned it. "Just... Stop it."

And he was silent, fully aware of all the damage that hammer had done to Eggman's robots.

"There's... One person you've completely overlooked-"

"Shadow?"

"No! Just listen to me!"

He fell silent again, noticing the red flush across her face. The safest bet being she was just that angry.

She didn't speak again, not until she calmed herself down. Turning from him, she took to breathing deeply, and making the hammer disappear.

"I... I don't like any of those guys... Not as anything more than friends or acquaintances. Because..." She took another minute, trying really hard to compose herself. She had never honestly not been at least slightly composed in front of anyone in her group, but how could you be composed in this situation? "Because-"

Suddenly Sonic's triangular communicator started beeping loudly. And despite how much he wanted her to continue he forced himself to say, "Hold that thought." And he answered the call, hearing Tails' voice come through the device.

"Hey, is Amy with you?"

"Uh, yeah. She's right here, why do you ask?"

"We heard how she got stuck in the cave, is she okay?"

"Hey, she's not the only one who got stuck in there, you know."

"Oh, did some other archeologist-"

"Yes, but so did I."

"Well you answered, I assumed you were fine. Amy didn't..."

They both took a glance at Amy's right wrist, realizing that the glass screen had been smashed in. Probably deflected a rock from hitting her.

"You're probably gonna have to fix her communicator. It's broken, but yeah, she's fine."

It was at that point that Sonic seemingly forgot about being interested in an explanation from the pink hedgehog, and instead went on to a conversation of how Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks all had a who can eat the most burgers in one minute contest. And how surprisingly, Sticks won.

But every word that was spoke seemed to make Amy more and more itchy to tell the truth. She had worked up all of the courage to and... As the conversation went on, she could feel it diminishing rapidly. And she also found anger and tension bottling up inside of her.

She always had a short fuse. Whether she showed it or not.

And that's when she decided words were not enough. Just telling him that she liked him would not be enough. She had to do something. Something that would leave him breathless. Something to prove to him that she actually did harbor deep feelings for him.

And she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Begrudgingly, she took slow steps towards the hedgehog. Though he didn't notice her. Counting her steps, and taking deep breaths between them, she eventually made it to him, though he still didn't notice her.

He looked into the communicator as if it was the only thing he would ever have eyes for, and... She honestly got ever so slightly discouraged by it.

But still, she lifted a hand, gingerly. And then the other, and placed them on his cheeks. Turning his head and placing her lips onto his own in one fell swoop.

He didn't know what to do. Was this girl actually kissing him? His hands fell to his side and his eyes remained scanning over her eyelids, hoping that maybe he could figure out what she was thinking. If only she would unveil them for even just a second. No such luck.

And just as he twisted his body towards her, willing to lose himself into the kiss, she pulled away and started running back towards camp.

Everything was slow... But she was so fast. It felt weird to him. He lived in the fast lane. And he felt a strange sense of deja vu in it. But of course, all he could think to do was reach his hand up. His mind was still trying to catch up with his heart. Which was beating wildly.

And he only came back to reality when she was no longer in the distance, and when he heard Tails' voice speaking, "Sonic? Are you there?"


	7. Gone

Why couldn't he think? He walked mechanically back to camp, trying to ready himself for the impending conversation. How was he going to tell her he liked her? How did he even know that kiss meant she would date him? Should they even date? How would their friends react? How would Eggman react?

So many questions ran through his mind it seemed as if a flood gate had burst open.

He could still feel that electrifying tingle that resided in his lips. The feeling of her soft lips forever imbedded into his mind. Her kiss was seemingly imbued with stunning powers. Because he still found himself walking at the slowest pace he could possibly fathom. Maybe it was the fact that she had kissed him. Or maybe he just had too many unanswered questions.

Whatever it was, now was the time when their tent came into view. And though he took at least five minutes to get to it, he still had to convince himself to open the curtain. But he wished he hadn't.

It was empty, no Amy anywhere. Now everything seemingly sped up as he zipped around the tent, looking under absolutely everything in hopes of finding his pretty, pink friend. But again, luck was not on his side. And the sound of thunder ripped him from his search, as he cursed under his breath and ran out of the tent. Running all over he camp sight to find anything on her whereabouts.

He ran into the one person he didn't want to see.

"Sonic, what's the hurry?"

"I can't find Amy anywhere. John, do you have any idea where she could be? Please, this is really important."

"I saw her running west earlier, something about having to go."

"Which way is west."

The red hedgehog pointed in a direction over his shoulder, and went to speak once more, but the blue hedgehog had already zipped off in a streak of blue. Eager to find Amy Rose.

_._._._._._._

"Amy! Amy please! I... I'm not mad! Just come out!" He found himself walking cautiously in thick trees, calling for the girl. But no matter how hoarse his voice got, she remained out of sight.

There was a saying "out of sight, out of mind," and he was convinced that it was the furthest thing from the truth that he had ever heard. He had no clue where Amy was and yet, she was trampling all over his mind. He felt almost as if she were mocking him without being next to him.

Two hands reached up towards his face as he growled, rubbing his face. "She has to BE HERE."

He took of running again, looking through the green for any sight of pink. That blindingly beautiful color of pink.

And he saw it. Sitting in the rain, seeming as if it was glowing. Rays of sunlight peeking from behind the stormy clouds rested on her. And though he could only see her back, it was ethereal.

Was this real life? Water droplets clung to her quills, sliding down before falling off the very tips, sparkling as they went. The edges of her entire being had a whitish glow. And her feet dangled off the edge of the cliff side.

Cheesy as it may be, Sonic felt as if he was looking at an actual angel. The entire world was dull while this one touch of sunshine glimmered right in front of him. He felt as if he couldn't touch her. The dirt crunched wetly beneath his feet, as he strides towards her ever so slowly.

His words were caught in his throat, and he felt colder than the rain. For once in his life, he needed something to warm him up.

He witnessed her ear twitch, as she turned her head slightly, still looking off over the cliff but just a smidge closer to actually looking at him.

"So you found me. Come. Sit..."

And he did, plopping himself down gingerly beside her. And turning to see those jade eyes for the first time in what felt like years. His hand reached up, one finger pushing a waterlogged quill behind her cheek.

"Amy... You look... So..."

"Ugly, right?" She turned her head away from him, her soaked quills swaying ever so slightly. "Rain is not my best look."

He took in every detail about her. The slightly darkened quills, her bangs that drooped down in front of the brilliant jade green eyes. The tinge of red that dotted her cheeks. The tiny neutral frown she wore so well... The black color leaking down onto her muzzle... And to him, she had never looked so...

Beautiful...

"You couldn't be more wrong, Ames..."

 **A/N: There is one more chapter after this and I already have it written. So, I hope you guys all enjoy, and leave a review of you feel like it.**


	8. Love

**A/N: Hey! So this and the last chapter were actually written in advance. (The same day as the chapter before the last.) And that was done so that they'd be up and ready to upload. And yes, there is an actual reason as to why I waited two full days to upload this, and I'm not gonna lie or something and say I was busy, because that ain't true. (I have absolutely 0 life.) I actually just wanted this to be up on July 8th so I could be like heeeeey, it's mah birthday. Because well, it's my birthday. Anyways, hope you enjoy this final chapter of Excavate and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.**

Her gaze fell upon his once more.

"Can we just get this over with? Tell me you don't like me so I can... So I ca move on with my life... Disappointed in myself because I could even keep one measly thing to myself... How I slipped up and released my biggest secret... Just do it. I won't be mad."

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at her.

"Sonic, come on... Don't prolong this... I can't take it." Her head dropped and turned, looking down into her lap, her quills falling beside her face.

He still said nothing. And it was killing her. Why did he have to do this to her?

"Sonic, I'm seri-"

She stopped midsentence when he grabbed onto her hand, pulling it to himself and gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it. He slowly flipped it over, exposing the palm, and she watched as he placed it against his cheek, nuzzling into the fabric.

"Sonic?"

"Shhh..." He kissed the palm, then down to the wrist, and one more further up her arm before pulling her into himself, tangling his hand up into hers and wrapping the other around her. "Just listen."

She hadn't even noticed that her ear wound up next to his chest. As he buried his face into the top of her head, giving gentle butterfly kisses. She heard the gentle, steady thump of his heart beat. It was soothing... Lulling her into a state of bliss, as her eyes fell shut and she relaxed, leaning her body willingly into his.

He mumbled words against her head, but she only caught one sentence, the only sentence that mattered. "Let's try this, Ames..."

A subconscious smile overtook her features. She had to be dreaming.

But at the same time, Sonic was too welled up with emotions that he didn't know how to react. He was winging it-

And then he gently started humming. A calming series of notes vibrated from his throat. He could feel her warm breaths against his chest, and he could stand it anymore.

He pulled her out of his chest, smiling at her slight pout. "You're so beautiful..."

She noticed him leaning forward, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side with each millimeter he moved. And she panicked, what should she do?

But her thoughts turned to mush once his lips rested against hers, one of his hands snaking up behind her neck and titling her head back to allow him more leverage into the kiss. The other unwrapped from her hand and fell around her waist, pulling her up and into his lap.

It was an innocent kiss, just the pressing of two lips, but... It felt so passionate.

And both hedgehogs thought they could really get used to kisses like this.

It made Sonic feel replenished, rejuvenated... As if Amy and himself were the only things in the entire world. And he didn't care how they were going to tell the others. Bygone Island was so far away from them at this moment. They could think of it on the way back.

And once they pulled away, he found her hands balled up against his chest, holding onto the neckerchief. Their foreheads rested together, small, yet warm smiles on both of their faces.

"You overlooked yourself, you idiot."

"Hey, I didn't think a girl as pretty as you could ever like me, okay?"

She giggled a little.

"Was that a giggle, Miss Rose?" Amusement laced his words.

"Yes... But only for you." She quickly pressed her lips against his for just a second before falling back into the original position, smiling wider. "You are such a charmer..."

"I'm glad I charmed you..."

"Whatever..." She let her head fall, down to his shoulder, signing into his fur before mumbling, "I love you..."

He smiled, nuzzling into her. "I love you too, Ames."

 **A/N: Okay, so that's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the journey. Maybe if I get enough requests saying they want it... I might make another chapter of them explaining this to their friends. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Drop a review if you** **got the time.**


End file.
